Teach Me
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: VKook TaeKook (Taehyung X Jungkook). Jungkook meminta Taehyung mengajarinya menjadi seme di ranjang? Tentu Taehyung akan mengajarinya. Tapi… mengapa malah Jungkook yang mendesah? NC – smut-
**Teach me**

 **Title:** **Teach me**

 **Author :** Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Kyo051096

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

 **Pair:** VKook **(** V **X** Jungkook **)**

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Rated :** M for enaena(?)

 **Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan BigHit entertaiment. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

 **Warning : YAOI! JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN!** OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh **, alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Please don't bash the pairing!**

 **Summary :** VKook TaeKook **(** Taehyung **X** Jungkook **)**. Jungkook meminta Taehyung mengajarinya menjadi seme di ranjang? Tentu Taehyung akan mengajarinya. Tapi… mengapa malah Jungkook yang mendesah? NC – smut-

 _ **Teach Me**_

 _ **TaeKook**_

 _ **Han Eunkyo**_

 _Present_

 **HAPPY READING**

Pagi ini seorang namja tampan bermarga Kim menghabiskan waktunya dengan menonton _sesuatu yang membuat nafsunya meningkat_ dari laptopnya. Suara desahan namja submissive yang ia dengar lewat earphone yang tersambung dengan laptopnya membuatnya makin horny.

' _Shit!'_

Ia mulai membuka resleting celananya, sebelum seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Hyung"

Dengan cepat ia menaikkan resleting celananya dan menutup laptopnya, lalu menatap sosok yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan gugup.

"Ada apa, Kookie?"

Jeon Jungkook duduk di tepi kasurnya, menatap Taehyung ragu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Taehyung sekali lagi pada adik satu-satunya di grup bernama BTS itu.

"Ajari aku bercinta" ucapnya pelan.

"MWO?"

"Aish!" Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, malu mendengar teriakan Taehyung.

"Kau ingin _mengapa-apakan_ uke mu itu?"

Yah, saat ini Jungkook tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Jeonghan, member dari boyband beranggotakan 13 orang –Seventeen-.

Sedangkan Taehyung baru saja putus dengan ukenya yang merupakan hyung tertua kedua di BTS –Min Yoongi-.

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya polos.

Taehyung tertawa dalam hati. _'Uke yang mengaku-ngaku seme sepertimu ingin kuajarkan? Baiklah. Kebetulan aku butuh seseorang saat ini'_

"Baik" ucap Taehyung singkat.

Kedua bola mata Jungkook berbinar cerah. "Jinjja?"

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya yakin. Lalu berjalan mendekati Jungkook.

"Perhatikan baik-baik apa yang kulakukan, bocah!" perintahnya.

Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook agar berbaring ke tengah kasurnya.

Perlahan Taehyung menindih tubuh dongsaengnya, lalu menatap kedua bola mata Jungkook yang indah.

"W-wae?" Tanya Jungkook yang gugup diperhatikan hyungnya seperti itu.

Dengan lembut Taehyung memagut bibir Jungkook, melumatnya pelan.

Jungkook yang kaget hanya diam, tak membalas pagutan Taehyung dan menatap Taaehyung dengan matanya yang membulat.

Taehyung membuka matanya menatap Jungkook, lalu melepas pagutannya sebentar. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak bisa membalas ciumanku? Kupikir kau seorang seme" ejeknya.

Jungkook yang tidak mau diragukan ke-seme-annya mendelik marah lalu dengan cepat menarik tengkuk Taehyung dan memagut bibirnya.

Taehyung menyeringai, lalu membalas ciuman dongsaengnya dengan lumatan kasar. Tangan nakalnya mulai mengelus dada Jungkook, menghasilkan erangan pelan dari sang empunya.

Ciuman itu bertambah panas setiap detiknya. Dengan tangan Taehyung yang meraba tubuh Jungkook, membuat kedua benda di selangkangan mereka berdiri.

Ciuman Taehyung mulai merambat ke leher Jungkook. Menjilatnya, menggigitnya lalu melumatnya dengan kasar.

"H-hyungh…" Panggil Jungkook yang hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Taehyung.

"A-apa seme harus kasar seperti ini –akh!"

"Tidak juga" jawab Taehyung asal.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung terus menjilati hole dongsaengnya, membuat Jungkook semakin menjambak surai hyungnya.

"Hyungh… Apah- ooh~ Apa seme harus eum… melakukan ini? Ah!" Tanya Jungkook terbata. Tubuh telanjangnya semakin mengkilap karena keringat.

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Lidah nakalnya terus menjelajahi hole dongsaengnya.

"Eungh~"

Taehyung menjauhkan kepalanya dari hole Jungkook. Ia terkikik pelan melihat Jungkook yang menatapnya kesal.

Ia menarik tangan Jungkook –menyuruhnya untuk duduk- sedangkan Taehyung sendiri berbaring.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung penuh tanya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Taehyung mendecak kesal mendengar pertanyaan polos Jungkook. Ia menarik kepala Jungkook mendekati penisnya.

"H-hyung"

"Kulum!"

"M-mwo?"

"Cepatlah!"

Dengan ragu-ragu Jungkook memasukkan penis Taehyung ke dalam mulutnya dan memegang sisa penis Taehyung yang tidak muat sepenuhnya di dalam mulutnya.

Taehyung mendorong kepala Jungkook, membuat penisnya semakin masuk ke dalam mulut Jungkook.

"Eumph!"

Jungkook membulatkan matanya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menutup matanya lalu mengulum benda di mulutnya.

"Ajari uke mu seperti ini. Sshh…" Taehyung menarik surai Jungkook menjauhi penisnya lalu mendorong kepala Jungkook hingga penisnya menyentuh jauh ke dalam mulutnya.

Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua mata Jungkook.

' _Aku tidak akan memperlakukan Hannie hyung seperti ini. Ini sakit'_

Taehyung terus melakukan itu hingga Jungkook mulai mengeluar-masukkan penis Taehyung sendiri tanpa bantuan Taehyung.

"Sshh… Lebih cepat sayang. Kelinci pintar"

Taehyung mendesah nikmat. Jemari besarnya meremas surai hitam Jungkook.

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan puncaknya, Taehyung menarik Jungkook untuk duduk didepannya. Ia menatap wajah Jungkook yang menurutnya sangat cantik. Kedua mata yang menatapnya sayu, rambut acak-acakan, wajah yang berlumur peluh dan mulut Jungkook yang berlepotan sperma.

Taehyung menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Entah mengapa hanya menatap wajah Jungkook saja sudah membuat penisnya kembali berdiri tegak.

"Apa aku harus mengajarimu sampai ke inti?"

"Inti?" Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya.

Taehyung mengangguk cepat.

"Inti itu apa?"

Taehyung menggeram gemas dengan kepolosan dongsaengnya.

' _Ini yang kau sebut seme?'_

"Kau mau aku tunjukkan? Tapi ini sedikit sakit"

Jungkook mengangguk antusias. "Tak apa. Aku ingin hyung mengajariku sampai akhir"

"Baik. Sekarang berbaringlah"

Jungkook mengikuti perintah hyungnya. Lalu Taehyung melebarkan paha Jungkook, dan menjilati bibirnya sendiri saat matanya bertemu dengan little Jeon dan hole Jungkook yang sedikit berkedut.

"H-hyung… Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Jungkook menelan ludahnya gugup saat Taehyung mengocok juniornya sendiri yang sudah sangat menegang lalu mengarahkannya ke depan hole Jungkook.

"Memasukimu, sayang" jawab Taehyung,

"Mwo? Memasuki?"

"Ne. Membuatmu mendesah seperti uke" ejek Taehyung.

"Mwoya! Aku ini seme. Aku tidak akan mendesah seperti uke" elak Jungkook.

Taehyung hanya terkekeh pelan. Bahkan ia tidak yakin jika dongsaengnya ini tau apa itu 'mendesah'.

Lalu ia menenggelamkan penisnya ke dalam Jungkook dengan cepat.

"AARRRGGHHH! TAEHYUNG!" Kedua mata Jungkook membulat saat Taehyung tanpa aba-aba memasukkan penis besarnya kedalam hole Jungkook.

"Sshh…" Taehyung mendesis nikmat merasakan betapa sempitnya hole dongsaengnya. Tentu saja. Selama ini belum pernah ada yang memasuki tubuh ini.

"Hyung… sakit" Airmata Jungkook kembali mengalir.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang ingin kuajari sampai akhir kan?"

"T-tapi –AKH!"

Jungkook mencengkram lengan Taehyung saat tanpa aba-aba hyungnya itu menarik penisnya hingga hampir keluar dan mendorongnya lagi sekali hentak.

"Ssh… Diam dan nikmati saja, sayang."

Taehyung kembali menggerakkan pinggangnya memasuki tubuh Jungkook, mengeluar-masukkan penis besarnya ke dalam Jungkook mencari titik kenikmatan yang ia yakin akan membuat dongsaengnya yang mengaku seme ini mendesah manja seperti uke.

"Uuh~ Eumh… Hyung-mmm…" Jungkook menutup matanya saat dirasanya penis Taehyung yang keluar-masuk tubuhnya menggesek dinding holenya.

Taehyung terus menggenjot tubuh dibawahnya sambil mengelus paha dongsaengnya dengan sensual.

"AH! Ahh… Ahh~ Taeh! Lagi… lagi~" desahnya saat penis Taehyung menyentuh titik kenikmatannya. Jungkook menggenggam tangan Taehyung yang masih setia mengelus pahanya.

' _See?'_

Taehyung menyeringai saat ia berhasil membuat dongsaengnya mendesah manja seperti uke.

"Ssshh… Sempit sekali Kookie… Umhh…" Taehyung menutup matanya dan menaikkan tempo genjotannya saat ia merasakan hole Jungkook yang semakin menyempit.

Taehyung mengangkat kaki kanan dongsaengnya dan meletakkannya di bahunya. Lalu ia menggenjot tubuh Jungkook lebih cepat dan kasar. Membuat tubuh Jungkook terhentak kuat.

"TAE! Eumh~ Aahh…"

' _Shit! Anak ini lebih menggairahkan daripada Yoongi hyung dan mantan-mantanku sebelumnya'_

Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya. Entah karena Jungkook yang belum pernah dimasuki sebelumnya atau karena ia mulai menyukai tubuh dongsaengnya, yang namja Kim itu tahu ia tidak pernah merasa senafsu ini untuk menggenjot hole pasangannya sebelumnya.

Taehyung menurunkan kaki Jungkook dari bahunya dan melingkarkan kedua kaki Jungkook untuk memeluk pinggulnya. Lalu ia memajukan tubuhnya, membuat penisnya semakin masuk ke dalam Jungkook.

Kedua kaki Jungkook memeluk erat pinggul Taehyung yang terus bergerak keluar-masuk tubuhnya

"Taehh~ Enak… Lagihh… Faster… Deeper Tae~"

Taehyung menatap wajah Jungkook yang terlihat sangat sensual dimatanya.

"Tatap aku- sshh… Tatap aku, Jeon Jungkook"

Jungkook membuka matanya menatap tepat di mata Taehyung, mengikuti perintah namja yang tengah menggagahinya.

' _Taehyung-hyung sangat tampan'_

"Uuh~Uhm… Taeh~" mulutnya masih terbuka, mengeluarkan desahan-desahan seiring penis Taehyung yang semakin cepat membobol holenya.

"Cantik. Kau sangat cantik, sayang"

"Aahh…. Aaahh Taehh~ Lagihh… Disituhh Ahh…" Jungkook kembali menutup matanya. Entah mengapa menatap mata Taehyung disaat seperti ini malah menimbulkan getaran aneh di dadanya.

Taehyung menunduk untuk kembali memagut bibir dongsaengnya.

"Eumph! Hhh…"

Jungkook membalas lumatan hyungnya dengan kasar. Membuat Taehyung menaikkan intensitas ciuman panas mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jungkook mendorong dada Taehyung, membuat namja Kim itu dengan terpaksa mengakhiri tautan mereka.

"Sebentar lagi uuh~ Sebentar lagi hyung"

Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya dan mencengkram pinggul Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya. Ia semakin liar menggenjot tubuh dongsaengnya membuat desahan seksi yang dilantunkan dongsaengnya semakin keras terdengar.

Taehyung menutup matanya, merasakan sebentar lagi hasratnya akan keluar.

"Aaahh!"

"Sshh… Aah.."

Taehyung menyemburkan spermanya jauh kedalam tubuh Jungkook setelah Jungkook yang menyemburkan cairannya ke perut Taehyung.

"Eumh…" Jungkook merasa tubuhnya penuh. Sperma Taehyung yang tak dapat ia tampung keluar mengaliri pahanya membuatnya mendesis nikmat.

Kedua namja itu terengah pasca klimaks mereka.

"Kau mengerti?" tanya Taehyung. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Jungkook dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua.

Jungkook menoleh menatap Taaehyung.

"Hyung" panggilnya.

"Ne?"

"Apakah mengeluar-masukkan penismu lebih nikmat daripada dimasuki?" tanyanya dengan sorot mata polos.

Taehyung berpikir sejenak. _'Aku akan menjadikannya uke ku'_

"Tentu lebih enak dimasuki, Kook. Buktinya kau terus mendesah kan tadi?"

Jungkook menunduk malu, mengingat betapa manjanya desahannya tadi.

"Lebih baik kau menjadi uke saja, Kookie. Lagipula wajahmu cantik dan imut begitu"

"T-tapi aku tidak mungkin menjadi seorang uke untuk Jeonghan hyung kan hyung?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau harus menjadi uke nya Jeonghan"

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalau jadi uke ku saja?"

Jungkook membulatkan matanya. "Mwo?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Ayo tidur" ucap Taehyung menarik Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya.

' _Shit! Mengapa jantungku berdetak kencang seperti ini?'_

"Eum… Hyung" panggil Jungkook lagi.

Taehyung hanya bergumam.

"Boleh aku memintanya lagi lain kali?"

Taehyung menyeringai puas. "Tentu. Kau bisa datang padaku lagi dan aku akan memasukimu hingga kau akan terus memintaku untuk melakukannya"

Jungkook menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Taehyung. Lalu memejamkan matanya dan tertidur pulas sambil memeluk hyungnya.

Taehyung yang sedari tadi tersenyum –mesum- mengecup puncak kepala Jungkook lalu menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 _Done~_

Mohon Review nya…

Apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa nulis nc lagi?

Tanyakan pada jari yang ngetik sendiri (?) FF ini -v

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Wanna like and comment?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

 _ **GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90**_ _ **ͦ**_ _ *****_

 _ **Salam hangat yeosaeng nya Kyuhyun dan Taehyung noona nya Jungkook.**_

 _ **Han EunKyo**_


End file.
